The Fast Life of Kevin
by Gta Fan since III
Summary: This is a story of the working on for a little while, since eighth grade. I'm currently a freshman college student. I've lost the majority of most of my works ongoing to start off slightly fresh. The story is set mainly in vice city (a fictional Miami, created by rockstar) and a fictional Miami from the movie Scarface, but will also be set in some realistic and other fictional loca
1. The fast life

The fast life.

Hello everyone reading this highest in writing this fanfiction for a little while. I've lost a good chunk of what I've been writing so let us start over slightly fresh. My story takes place mainly in vice city a fictional Miami from the videogame grand theft auto vice city by rockstar. I use characters from some of my favorite movies TV shows and video games, and I also use my real life friends. In the beginning of each chapter, I will only mention who is mind and everybody else is owned either by rockstar or somebody else.

At the vice hotel Kev walks into a dirty hotel room and sees Trevor. Kevin "So Trevor what'd you call me for." Trevor"I'll tell you in the truck." Outside the two men get into Trevor's international Scout. Inside the truck Trevor "so I got this job you..." Kevin "I what?" Trevor "God dammit will you let me finish! So I have this job here..." Kevin "where in the hell is here?" Trevor "here is in North Yankton." Kevin "go on I'm listening." Trevor "I'm going to need some help, and seeing as you did a bang up job on that Italian restaurant." Kevin looks over at Trevor and says "how the hell did you hear about that?" Trevor "if there's a score to be taken I'm going to take it, and I hear about other scores." Kevin "so you heard about my bang up job at this Italian restaurant and you say you got another score in another job that needs to be done. So what are we doing now?" Trevor "we're going to pick up one of my guys." The truck pulls into a crowded parking. Kevin looks at the establishment. It's a big building with a neon lit sign that says shootas. Trevor "Kevin I think you want to stay here." Kevin "Trevor I think I should be saying the same thing you." Trevor "Kevin what are you trying to say?" Kevin "Trevor I think you know exactly what I'm trying to say. Just take a look at the people outside Trevor." Kevin points outside the truck to a group of black men wearing baggy white T-shirts, blue jeans, gold jewelry, and blue fedoras. Trevor "Kevin what you got to learn is, that I just don't care ." Kevin "Trevor I usually don't care either but you want to settle this giant score, and already you're foemen at the mouth ready to get messed up. So who the hell is it we are meeting here anyway?" Trevor "you'll find out." Trevor opens the door to his truck and steps out, Kevin steps out of the truck also. Trevor "you come in with me?" Kevin "no I was just going to sit here and drink beer out of the dashboard of your truck, of course i' M going with you." The two men walk into a gentleman's club, a bouncer greets them at the door. Bouncer "don't you think you men are in the wrong place?" Trevor "my monies just as well spent here as it is any other place." Bouncer "that's the best answer I've had all night, come on in." Inside the men talk to each other. Kevin "wow Trevor you really know how to schmooze over the bouncer." Trevor walks up to a man wearing blue jeans a white longsleeved T-shirt and a short sleeve polo shirt over. Trevor "so Franklin, thinking about joining my crew?!" Franklin "hell no, I'm thinking about the paper stack that we get." Kevin "so I take it this is the infamous Franklin Clinton I hear so much about?" Franklin "don't believe everything you hear about me." Kevin "oh so your worst driver then Trevor?" Franklin "wow Trevor you really know how to pick these guys, I mean really Trevor , a wise ass who makes courtier jokes that Michael won't even laugh at." A man runs into the club with a handgun. Man "Franklin Clinton I've come for you!" Everybody in the club dies down on the floor. Franklin throws the table and dies under with the two other men Kevin grabs his desert eagle from his waistband, gets out from under the table and jumps behind the bar. Trevor kicks a bouncer in the kneecap and grabs a shotgun. Kevin aims his gun at the man who ran in. Kevin Trevor stand up at the same time and fire at the man. Kevin, Trevor, and Franklin run outside. Franklin Hops in his Dodge charger, while Kevin and Trevor had for Trevor's truck. All the men in the parking lot begin shooting at the two vehicles. Kevin "Trevor, what the fuck was that?" Trevor "that's Franklin's beef don't ask me men I'll follow that FO." At the Crystal lounger resort in Orlando. Franklin gets out of his car, Trevor pulls up beside the rolls down the window. Kevin hops out of the truck. Kevin "what the hell was that Franklin?" Franklin "I'll know what the hell that was, but people keep looking for me. And I hate it!" A man in a Greenaway LS Walks down from the entrance of the hotel. Kevin grabs his gun the man waves his hands and says I'm unarmed full. Franklin "Lamarr you dumb shit get out here you won't believe what just happened!" Space the man walks over to Franklin. Lamarr "what the hell happened that make this guy so jumpy!?" Franklin "Mr. world traveler, I went to your quote unquote establishment..." Lamarr "yeah what hell happened, girls were good enough for you, liquor to water down, or what they didn't have any of you fine women house wines?" Kevin "and you say my jokes are bad?" Franklin "yeah right Creedon, but I wasn't expecting you know lame jokes from a guy who comes so highly recommended like yourself Mr. Creedon. Anyway, all three of us almost ended up in caskets." Lamarr hell you trying to say, I set you up?" Franklin "hell no you to dumb." Trevor "hey anyway you ladies done yet?" Kevin "look guys, it's been real fun almost getting shot, watching these two so-called real OG's bickering back and forth, but I'm tired and need to get home so all see all you ladies later. Matter-of-fact when you get your shit here is my number."


	2. When Kevin Meets Ava

When Kevin Meets Ava

(hey everyone's next chapter takes place, with some characters from the previous GTA's and some of my realistic friends. Kevin and Mike are real people, but Ava is a figment of my imagination.)

The next evening at the Malibu nightclub. Kevin and Mike walk-in and sit at the bar. Kevin "one Miller light." Mike looks over at Kevin. Mike "so I hear you're running with this Trevor character now right?" Kevin "you can hear what you like Mike, but it's not true. I barely know the guy!" Mike "I you don't have to get all loud and testy with me man." Kevin "look Mike, the man somehow heard about my reputation, and and said he has a score for me, something in North Yankton..." Mike "North Yankton, is it a little cold there this time a year?" Kevin "you would know man you live right next to the place in Canada." Mike turns around to this barstool. He taps Kevin on the shoulder and points to a woman. Mike "hey Kevin turnaround for second." Kevin turns around. Mike points to the woman says "doesn't that woman look familiar to you?" Kevin "Mike what are you trying to get at?" Mike "nothing I am just saying doesn't she look familiar like a girl we used know enough high school man?" Kevin "she doesn't seem that familiar to me, should I know who this person reminds us of?" Mike "you should you had a total crash on her, you remember, radio class." Kevin "oh yeah I know who you're talking about now." Mike "yeah well don't be as much of a wimp as you weren't high school go and talk to her!" Kevin "what are you my wing man or something!?" Mike "it's a tough job but somebody's got to do it!" Kevin "ha ha real funny smart ass." Kevin gets up from the bar and walks over to the woman. Kevin "do I know you from somewhere?" The 5'5" light-skinned black woman turns around. Woman "LA Kevin I remember you from high school, some things just don't change." Kevin "so what brings you here?" Woman "now Kevin I know you've heard me on 103 FM! Where having an event out here." Kevin "yeah think I remember Tony telling me something about that." Woman "Tony who?" Kevin "Tony Montana (protagonist from the movie Scarface, 1983 crime drama) the club owner." Woman "you know Tony Montana?" Kevin "look Crystal(fictional name for a real-life person.) When you're as rich as me, you start to meet people." Crystal "so what brought you to vice city?" Kevin "people, money, opportunity, and success." Crystal "sounds to me like the American dream." Kevin "now that's not the American dream, that's the vice dream." Crystal "what you mean by the vice dream, and how is it different from the American dream?" Kevin "to most the American dream is unobtainable, down here, if you know someone and you're willing to do just about anything the American dream is obtainable. It's still the American dream is just got a vice city's twist on it." Kevin walks onto the dance floor and notices a 5'7" light-skinned black woman with blonde hair, wearing a red dress. Kevin "so what's your name?" Woman "Ava." Kevin "well Ava, care to dance?" Ava "I'd love to." Dice (fictional DJ from the movie glitter starring Mariah Carey 2001 pictures) "got a golden oldie for all y'all, 'Lady in red'." The couple begins to slow dance. Kevin puts his hand around Ava's waist, while she puts her head on his shoulder. Kevin starts to sing the lyrics in her ear. Ava "where'd you learn the song?" Kevin "my mother was big into a lot of oldies music, my brother developed a taste for the 80s especially the music from then, and I just have an eclectic taste. So after playing this song on constant rotation I learned the words."

(All Kevin and Ava get together, what will Crystal and Mike think? Who knows the just have to read and find out.)

A little bit of a back story about my friend Mike. He and I shared math class radio class my senior year of high school. In I were always cracking jokes and he made our radio show sounds really well, he had no trouble getting girls where I was the shy one. There was is really pretty girl in our radio class I never asked her out I saw at the after prom and that's about the last contact I have had with her. I tried to capture both personalities I would like your comments and constructive criticism. I hope everyone has enjoyed this and it will pick up real soon.


	3. Ava's life

Ava's life

(tiny authors note last time I said Ava was a light-skinned black woman. She is actually Latina.)

The two finish the dance, and sit down at a table. Mike walks over, and says "who is this?" Kevin says "this is Ava." Ava "what are you his keeper or something?" Kevin "Ava, baby, this is Mike, he's just my best friend and didn't mean anything by it." Ava "I wish my friends were like that." Kevin "can I ask you a question?" Ava "you just did, but go on." Kevin "so where you from Ava?" Ava "I'm from Los Angeles." Kevin "I have been to Los Angeles a few times." Ava "so what do you think?" Kevin "it's a nice place to visit but my home is VC." Ava "well, everybody needs a change of scenery once in a while." Ava looks at Mike and asks "so where you from?" Mike "originally Canada." Ava "Canada, so I take it you don't like this warm weather?" Mike "you get used to it." Kevin looks at his watch. Kevin "I didn't know it was this late. Ava I had to leave, but before I do, can I have your number?" Ava reaches into her Louis Vuitton handbag and pulls out a pen, a writes her number on the napkin at the table and hands it to Kevin. Kevin puts the napkin in his pocket. Ava "do you guys mind walking me out to my car?" Kevin "no problem." The group gets up from the table and proceeds to walk out the door. They walk to the parking lot. Kevin "so which car is yours?" Ava "it's the pink 64 Chevrolet Impala." Kevin "nice car." Ava "you think so?" Kevin "I like it." Kevin opens the door for Ava, she gets in and closes the door. She puts her key in the ignition and turns the car on, she rolls down the window looks at Kevin. Ava "you better call me, I don't just randomly give out my number." Kevin "don't worry Ava, I will. This is the most fun I've had with a woman in a while, so we will have to do that again, sometime soon." The next morning at Kevin's house, Mike, Kevin, pakie,nikeo, Sasha, and DeWayne sit at the kitchen table. Pakie "so I hear you have a girlfriend." Kevin looks over at Mike. Pakie "I didn't hear from him." Kevin "so who did you hear from?" Sasha "he heard it from me." Kevin "okay so who told you?" Mike "okay man it was me." Pakie "so what is she like." Kevin "tall skinny blonde hair brown eyes, you know the usual, what's it matter?" Pakie "I'm just curious is all." DeWayne "might as well just ask his friend Mike, sees like he knows all the details if he wanted tell you two." Kevin "hey look, this is going down the wrong path real quick. I don't mean anything by it, it's just I'm not used to having people ask me about my girlfriend, but she's not my girlfriend." Pakie "then what is she?" Kevin "she's just a girl who's number I wanted, she seems really nice and we could make a go of things, you know that relationship thing." Sasha "I think it's sweet. So, you guys doing anything tonight?" Kevin "I don't know, I was supposed to meet up with Jonsie today and see what he was doing, it depends how tired I am."nikeo "a nice girl like that I take her out." Kevin "well folks as I said before I have to see what Jonesie is doing today." Mike and Kevin leave, they get into Kevin's Cadillac Escalade EXT. Mike "hey man, I'm sorry I didn't think they'd be all gossipy about it." Kevin "Mike, don't worry about is not like I'm doing anything wrong. So how are things with you and Felicia going?" Mike "everything's on the up and up man, as good as can be expected. Kevin "well, that's good, I think." At Jonesies' house Kevin walks up the pathway to the door. Kevin opens it. Jonesie is sitting at his kitchen table sipping on some coffee. Kevin "so what's up man, so what you call me about, saying I needed a friend." Jonesie "look guys I got to tell you on the way we're late enough as it is, we will take my car." Inside the car. Jonesie "We're supposed to meet Alejandro at his house. All he told me was it's a big job, with a big payday." Kevin "I like the sound of that man." Mike "well I don't, big job, big payday, means a lot of ways to screw up, a lot of ways to get screwed up, I mean we could all get shot..." Kevin "calm down man, you think I let my best friend and up getting shot?" At Alejandro's place. The men walking Alejandro is sitting in a coffee table with four shotguns laying on it. Kevin "so what are you planning?" Alejandro "I got some news that a shipment of cocaine just came in, down at the docks. "Kevin "so what's the downside?" Alejandro "the DEA is already on to it, so we got to be faster than them. Although one of the main guys shipping the stuff, knows also. What he doesn't know is that we have an interest to take what he's got." Kevin "so you've surveyed the place, you seen their set up you know thire weak spots, perfect angle to take from?" Alejandro "yes, your wheelman here is going to drive up the back of the dock area, we're going to run interference, you and I are going to hitch the van that their carrying the stuff in to the grand Wagoneer." Mike "seems simple enough but don't you think the DEA will notice us dragging a van?" Alejandro "Mike, they're going to be so worried about the fracas at the docks and working crowd control that they're not even going to notice us point out the van through the front gate."Joensie "well let's get to it." Inside the grand Wagoneer, Alejandro "so who's that girl I saw you talking to last night?" Kevin "Alejandro, you were there?" Alejandro "of course I was otherwise I wouldn't have seen you talking to her, she's real pretty." Kevin "glad you guys think so." Alejandro "hey what you mean you guys, it's just you talking to me." Kevin "no disrespect, but why's everyone so interested my love life?" Alejandro "I don't know" Mike "hey ladies, were here." Everyone except Mike gets out of the jeep grand Wagoneer Alejandro grabs two shotguns, he and Kevin proceed to the van wrap chains around the tires of it and then wrapped the chains around the tow hitch. Two unmarked police cars come flying in the back gate of the dock area the three-man hop in the jeep grand Wagoneer and speed off. The men make it back to Alejandro's house. Alejandro hotwires the van and puts it in his garage. Alejandro "if anything happens within see any of us. So I don't have any money for you guys, you'll just have to wait till this is on packed and shipped out. On the good side, I do have multiple buyers and their fight tooth and nail for the best deal, so some good come out of this. Back at Kevin's house. Kevin looks at Mike, Kevin "yeah think I'm going to call her, not that busy. Want to see if she'll make it a double date?" Mike "hey it's worth it!" Kevin madly dials the phone one ring, two rings, three rings. Ava picks up the phone Ava "hello?" Kevin "hello Ava, remember me, we met at the Malibu club last night." Ava "of course I remember you, and Mike." Kevin "well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Ava "well I don't quite feel like going out tonight, but you surely could come over to my place I'll cook for you." Kevin "I know this seems rude, but do you think my friend and his girlfriend could come?" Ava "the guy from the club the other night?" Kevin "yes." Ava "yeah sure, and tell him to bring his girlfriend. I had enough arozz y poyo to go around." Kevin "chicken and rice sounds really good right now. See you 7: 30?" Ava "sounds good, my address is 1812 Lincoln Blvd." Kevin hangs up the phone. Mike "so what did she say?" Kevin "she said yes and that you and your girlfriend should come ." At Ava's house, Kevin knocks on the door. Ava "it's open." The group walks in. The chicken and rice is on the table Kevin sits next to Ava Mike and Felicia sit next to each other across from Kevin and Ava. Ava grabs Kevin and Felicia's hand and they begin to pray. After the prayer is finished they begin to eat. Ava "sorry guys just an old tradition." Kevin "hey it's okay I used to pray before every meal." Ava "it's something we used to do in my family all the time." Kevin "so what's your family like?" Ava "well, it was just my grandparents, my mother and I. I never got to meet my father." Kevin "sorry to hear that, but it must've made you a better person." Ava "it did, I was understanding more than my peers at the time. It may me more people oriented, I'm also a great judge of a person's character." Mike "then how did you end up with Kevin." Felicia, Ava and Kevin start laughing. Ava "Kevin's a great guy, I can just tell by the way he talks and how he carries himself." Kevin "I hate to stop you there Ava, but I am not perfect." Ava walks over to to Kevin brushes his hair off his cheek and kisses him on the cheek. Ava "two things, no one is, and my mom told me never to somebody I don't love." After dinner the group sits and talks. Ava "so Mike, tell me how you and Kevin met." Mike "Kevin and I had this radio class, and he used to love to joke with just anybody so start joking with man and I joke with them and we just stayed good friends since senior year of high school."

(Hey guys I hope you enjoyed reading this I enjoyed having a little bit of fun, pakie Nikeo and Dewayne belong to rockstar games. Alejandro and jonesie are from total drama action and 16, two shows I used to watch when I was younger. Sasha belongs to hip-hop Angel writer on the same fanfiction site. I liked her story I wanted to continue it further.)


	4. Chapter 4

North Yankton score

(later that night at Ava's home) Ava "Kevin, why don't you stay with me tonight and let these guys go home." Kevin looks at Mike and Felicia and says "sounds like a good idea." The next morning, Kevin wakes up to the sound of voices, he walks into the kitchen and sees Mike, Trevor and Ava. Kevin looks at Trevor and says "well what a surprise." Trevor says "yeah, Mike said you'd be here." Ava turns around and looks at Kevin and says "do you want a cup of coffee?" Kevin "no thank you." Trevor "well we might as well be getting on our way." Kevin walks to the door. Ava "was nice meeting you Mr. Phillips." Trevor "just call me Trevor." Kevin turns around and looks at Ava and says "I will call you later." Trevor and Mike get up from the table and follow Kevin out the door. In Trevor's international scout. Trevor "she seems like a nice girl." Kevin "yeah... Wait a minute how the hell did you find out I was here?" Trevor "your buddy Mike told me." Kevin turns around and looks at Mike Trevor "don't blame him I would've found you anyway. Look fellows, I have one more passenger to pick up and then we are on our way to the airport." Kevin "two things, who the hell are we picking up, and why are we going to the airport?" Trevor "you sure having a hell of a morning." Kevin "yeah, that's because I can't say what I really want to say, that set aside who are we picking up where we going?" Trevor "one question at a time I am not God, were picking up Franklin. And after we pick up Franklin were going to North Yankton." Mike "North Yankton, the one that's on the Canadian border?" Trevor "that would be the one I am talking about." 10 minutes later Trevor pulls up to the hotel Franklin is staying at. Franklin walks out of the brass double doors and Trevor honks the horn on his truck. Franklin looks right over and rolls his eyes. Trevor "hop in homey." Franklin walks over to the truck, puts 1 foot on the tire and climbs into the bed of Trevor's truck. Franklin "what is it this time Trevor?" Trevor adjusts his rearview mirror and says "God, what is with most of you today, Mike was about the only one to say hello to me." Kevin "well, when you stop in uninvited to a friend's girlfriend's house to see if he's there, I think you would be a little edgy." Trevor "me, edgy no, you have the wrong guy, I'm never edgy." Franklin "yeah I can vouch for that, like that time when the O'Neill stole your contract." Trevor "hey I had a deal and I was going to seal it up but those triads really bet on the wrong horse! Oh and Franklin, let's not forget the time you and Lamar went to Grove Street to go buy cocaine, almost walked out with it until I made the suggestion that you taste the other side and found out that it was drywall." Franklin "hey that was all Lamar's dumb ass fault, and he was set up by stretch." Kevin "good old stretch, a little part-time hustler trying to make a name for himself, was he really as bad as if the stories I hear around here?" Franklin "I don't know what some of the stories are just showed up here not that long ago, but he did do some shady things to his quote unquote friends, and Trevor was just referencing one of those. The day stretch came back from prison he almost got us arrested, the exact day he got out of prison. I never quite liked him." Mike "yeah he sounds like a slippery snitch." Franklin "he was, till our good friend Michael took him out." At the airport Trevor Parks the truck and the men all go to the gate. After checking in and going through all the security measures, they board the plane. At North Yankton national Airport the men put on winter clothes. Kevin "thanks Trevor you don't tell us anything about where were going till were already there, it's not like I could of packed winter clothes for this trip or anything." Trevor "well if it's any consolation to you guys I didn't pack any clothes either."Franklin "yeah cause you probably have a house here, don't you?" Trevor "No." A black 2013 Dodge caravan pulls up to the men and the doors open. The men get in and close the doors. A young blonde haired man is sitting in the driver seat. Trevor "geez Wade what talk you so long?!" Wade (slurred speech) "the roads are icy and..." Trevor "I'll give you should about the fruit conditions just get here when I tell you to get here." Kevin_ what have I gotten myself into this time_. At the safe house all five men walk into the front door and sit down in front of a television. There is an older dark-haired man standing in front of the television. Trevor gets up and stands next to the man. Trevor "well, you know who I am, you know who Franklin is, your prodigy, next to him is Kevin man I heard about with the Italian restaurant job in vice city, friend Mike..." A man wearing a button down shirt and a Budweiser hat walks through the front door. Trevor "and that's George." Dark-haired "well for those of you who don't know me I'm Michael..." Kevin looks over at Franklin and says "the one with the lame jokes?" Everyone except Michael laughs. Michael "real funny smartass, but am also with you on this job, so..." Kevin "wait a minute I keep hearing the words score and job, what exactly are we hitting?" Trevor "a liquor store." Everyone except George looks over at Trevor. Kevin "wait a minute, you're telling me, that you pulled me from sunny 90° vice city to cold crappy -20° North Yankton just so we could rob a liquor store, is that exactly what you telling me, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Trevor "listen to me, listen... To me, listen to me, are you listening?" Franklin "go on, I think we're all pissed." Michael "yeah Trevor this better be good." George "I work at said store, they are pulling in a lot more on drugs, they have a basement with several safes." Mike "how many is several?" George "14, all clean cash to no need to be laundered." Kevin "well that I take back my anger." Later that night Kevin and Michael sit at the kitchen bar and start drinking scotch. Michael "so, so what are you leaving behind in vice city?" Kevin "a mansion, 10 cars, a few businesses my friends and I own, and a girl that I just met. What about you?" Michael "a big house in Las Santos, three cars, a golf course I own, a bar, two garages, a helipad, a yacht, and most importantly my wife and two kids. SHOOT, Trevor has known me since they were really young, come to think of it, they are almost grown." Kevin "how's your wife get along with Trevor?" Michael "you are cutting deep, she fucking hates him with a passion. So what about this girl you just met?" Kevin "she seems great, pretty, nice, seems like she loves friends and family." Michael "and you just met?" Kevin "yeah three days ago." Michael "Shit, that's rough." Kevin "tell me about it."


End file.
